


what if you love me and you love me not?

by marklesung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, and insecure, chenle is dense, markno is bg characters sorry, popular jisung, renminhyuck as chenles bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marklesung/pseuds/marklesung
Summary: "You see, Lele. Me, Renjun and Jaemin think we know why Jisung is staring at you." Donghyuck says with a smile that usually means he knows something that Chenle doesn't. Which apparently is the case."Renjun, Jaemin and I." Renjun corrects, only to receive a "Shut up, nerd!" from Donghyuck as a response."So, why is that?" Chenle voices out his confusion. The three of them grin at him before Jaemin finally answers, almost a bit too cheerfully."Jisung has a crush on you!"Chenle blanches. He panics. His eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. He doesn't know what he was expecting but it was certainly not that. Anything but that.or,popular boy park jisung has a crush on chenle and chenle is in denial.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	what if you love me and you love me not?

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first ever contribution to the nct ficdom, chenji fic!!
> 
> title is from flowers by johnny stimson and i wanna thank jaemin for reccomending this song.
> 
> happy reading!!

It starts a bit like this;

It was Saturday evening and like any other people, Chenle and his friends decided to spend the whole evening at a basketball court in the park, an idea proposed by Chenle. However, Chenle is the only one who plays basketball. His friends opt to do other things. Renjun decides to sit under a tree nearby and sketch, Jaemin decides to take pictures and Donghyuck is forcing Jaemin to take pictures of him.

"And he scores again!" Chenle cheers to himself when the ball he shoots enters the basketball hoop for the upteenth time. He fist pumps the air as he cheers, as if he didn't score for the last hour. 

"Lele, you've been playing since the moment we got here. Aren't you tired?" Renjun asks, looking up from his sketchbook as Chenle jogs to take his ball that bounces in front of the hoop.

"I'm not that tired, gege. Don't worry!" Chenle assures Renjun with his usual bright smile. He takes his ball and proceeds to go back to his previous place to play another round of basketball.

"Lele, if you pass out from tiredness don't expect us to carry you!" Donghyuck says loudly from his spot next to Jaemin who is taking a picture of a puppy he somehow found.

"Okay, I won't!" Chenle replies back. He takes his positions and is about to bounce his ball to the ground when suddenly something heavy hits him in the head, making him stumble forward and drops his ball.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Chenle groans as he rubs his head. He realizes that the heavy thing that hit his head was another ball. He picks up the ball and turns to search for the culprit who dares to hit his head with a ball.

"Lele! Are you okay?" Renjun asks worriedly as he, Jaemin and Donghyuck make their way to him. Chenle is about to answer him when a very familiar boy runs to Chenle and his friends looking very guilty.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy says once he stops in front of them. It's then Chenle realizes why the boy seems very familiar. It's Park Jisung.

"I didn't mean to hit you in the head with the ball! I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Park Jisung is rushing his words, visibly panicking. His face is red in embarrassment and he looks guilty. From behind him, Chenle could see his usual group of friends, Jeno and Mark snickering at Park Jisung. 

"Nah, I'm okay. It hurts a bit but it's nothing I couldn't handle. Pay attention next time, okay?" Chenle tells him, smiling brightly. Somehow that makes Park Jisung turns even more red. 

"Ah…yeah, okay." Jisung replies awkwardly, avoiding Chenle's gaze.

"Here's your ball!" Chenle passes the ball to Park Jisung, who reluctantly accepts it. 

"T-thank you. I should get going." Park Jisung says, shyly and Chenle smiles at him again.

"Okay, bye!"

"Yeah...bye." With that Park Jisung turns and walks back to his now fully laughing friends.

"Jisung seems uncharacteristically shy, don't you think?" Jaemin has a smirk on his face as if he knows something.

"Yeah, Lele. I never saw him blush that hard before." Donghyuck comments, a smirk that matches Jaemin appears on his face.

"He's probably just embarrassed. Now, come on! I wanna get ice cream!" Chenle quickly pulls Renjun away from Jaemin and Donghyuck, ignoring whatever it was that the two try to imply.

  
  
  


☆

  
  


It's two days after the ball incident that Chenle starts to notice things.

It was just another usual day of class. Miss Choi is explaining some things about mathematics but Chenle could care less. He knows it's important to pay attention but he doesn't feel like it. He rests his cheeks on his palm, staring boredly at board. He glances at the clock above the board and only to find out that he has to stay in class for another 30 minutes before lunch. 

He lets his eyes wonder, lazily looking at his classmates who are either falling asleep, playing with their phones or actually taking notes. Just as he was about to turn back to stare at the board, his eyes caught Park Jisung's stare, who was sitting two seats away from his left. The both of them make eye contact for a few seconds before Chenle decides to smile at him, making Park Jisung blush bright red and turn the other way.

_ Huh, weird.  _ Chenle thought but he decided to just drop it. It's probably nothing. 

Thirty minutes later, the bell rings indicating that it's time for lunch. Once Miss Choi dismisses them, Chenle stands from his seat, ready to meet up with his friends at the cafeteria. He looks up only to make eye contact with Park Jisung, who's on his way out, yet again. However, before Chenle could react, Park Jisung looks away and quickly walks out of the class. 

Chenle shrugs and makes his way to the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria is crowded and noisy as always. The sounds of chatters and laughters fill the cafeteria, as well as the clanking noises of the dishes. Once Chenle buys his food, he goes to his and his friends' usual seat which was in the middle of the cafeteria. Easier to listen to people's tea, Donghyuck says. 

When he arrives, the three of his friends are engaged in a heated argument. Chenle puts his food on the table and sits down right in front of Renjun and next to Jaemin.

"Lele, would you be so kind and explain to these two idiots here that moomin has a mouth." Renjun says to Chenle, glaring at both Donghyuck and Jaemin as if they had said something so dreadful and unbelievably wrong.

"No, he doesn't! I never even see his mouth!" Donghyuck argues. The statement only seems to annoy Renjun even more.

"Yes, he has! It was just hidden most of the time!" Renjun retorts. 

"Are we seriously fighting about this?" Chenle says, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Renjun won't stop until we believe that Moomin has a mouth. Which he doesn't." Jaemin says the last line quietly as if to not let Renjun hear it. Unfortunately, Renjun did. 

"I think I've seen his mouth once or twice." Chenle interjects before Renjun could voice his disagreement. 

"See! At least one of you has rights." Renjun seems visibly happy to have someone on his side. Donghyuck and Jaemin, on the other hand, look at Chenle in disbelief.

"I can't believe the baby decides to side with the demon." Donghyuck states, clearly betrayed.

"My son...after all I've done to raise you!" Jaemin sobs dramatically. 

"Hey, he's my son first!" Renjun says, earning him a glare from Jaemin.

"What, no. I raise him!" 

"What-"

"Something weird happened today." Chenle interrupts, changing the subject and simultaneously making three pairs of eyes turn to face him.

"What is it?" Jaemin questions, eyebrows quirk in interest.

"I mean I don't know if it's just me hallucinating or something but I swear I caught Park Jisung staring at me in class twice today." Chenle says nonchalantly, shoving yet another spoonful of the cafeteria food into his mouth.

"Oh, like what he's doing right now?" At Donghyuck's comments, Chenle perks up. Donghyuck points at something behind Chenle and Chenle turns to see Park Jisung staring at him. Park Jisung looks alarmed and quickly avoids Chenle's gaze, pretending to focus on whatever it was that Mark is talking about.

"He's so obvious." Renjun chuckles and both Jaemin and Donghyuck join him.

"Obvious?" Chenle asks. He tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

"Ah, our Lele, so adorable!" Jaemin squeals, pinching his cheeks. Chenle doesn't fight it, he's already used to this type of thing.

"Lele, do you ever entertain the fact that some people might have a crush on you?" Renjun's sudden question makes Chenle raise one his eyebrow.

"No? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You see, Lele. Me, Renjun and Jaemin think we know why Jisung is staring at you." Donghyuck says with a smile that usually means he knows something that Chenle doesn't. Which apparently is the case.

"Renjun, Jaemin and I." Renjun corrects, only to receive a "Shut up, nerd!" from Donghyuck as a response.

"So, why is that?" Chenle voices out his confusion. The three of them grin at him before Jaemin finally answers, almost a bit too cheerfully.

"Jisung has a crush on you!" 

Chenle blanches. He panics. His eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. He doesn't know what he was expecting but it was certainly  _ not  _ that. Anything but that.

"He- He what?" He says in surprise. This is not what he prepared for.

"He likes likes you. Isn't that cute!" Jaemin continues, smiling brightly as if he's the one someone has a crush on.

Chenle blinks a couple of times. He tries to process the information that had just been dumped to him out of nowhere. Park Jisung has a crush on him? Park Jisung likes him? What the fuck. 

"There's no way he likes me like that." Chenle denies, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What, why not? Lele, you're so cute and kind, what's not to like?" Renjun states, both Donghyuck and Jaemin nod in agreement.

"I don't think he likes me like that. Maybe he's just embarrassed about the whole ball thing?" Chenle reasons because no way someone like Park Jisung could see him like that.

"Lele, baby, no. If he's embarrassed about the whole ball thing he wouldn't be staring at you." Donghyuck explains. Okay, true. 

"Yeah, okay but I don't know. I just...I don't buy it." Chenle says. The three of them huff in disappointment.

"How about this," Jaemin starts, looking at Chenle with a familiar glint in his eyes, "Let's make a bet."

Chenle raises an eyebrow. 

"If Jisung really has a crush on you, like we claim, you buy us ice cream for a week. But if Jisung really does not have a crush on you, like you claim, we buy you all types of ramen that you want for a week." Jaemin has this look on his face when he explains the bet. Fuck, Jaemin knew he couldn't say no to ramen. Especially  _ free  _ ramen.

"Fine. You have yourself a deal." Chenle agrees because he's weak for ramen and also because he knows there is no possibility of Park Jisung having a crush on him.

"You don't know what you get yourself into, Lele." Jaemin says with a smile on his face. 

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


Here's a few reasons why Park Jisung  _ does not  _ have a crush on Chenle.

Number 1. Park Jisung is the school's top dancer (alongside Jeno). He performs in every showcase the school has made and wins every dance competition that is known to mankind. His dance moves are clean and sharp, often attracting people to only pay attention to him on stage (Chenle included). He receives a lot of praises about his dance abilities and there are also rumours about him being scouted into SM Entertainment going around last year. Rumour also has it that he rejects the offer. 

Number 2. Park Jisung is also one of the best basketball players in school. Despite his commitment to dance, Park Jisung somehow manages to make time to get involved with sports. Chenle has seen many of the school's basketball competitions because of his love for the sport and Chenle could say that Park Jisung is easily one of the best players in the team. He's fast and he has the stamina. His skills are undeniable. 

Number 3. Park Jisung is everybody's dream guy. Maybe it's because he's friends with Jeno and Mark, two of the desirable students of the school or maybe it's because Park Jisung himself has quite the reputation. He's nice and polite. Always supportive of his friends, hardworking and is always friendly. The girls and boys always have their eyes on him. Whether it's because they want to be him or they like him. Regardless, Park Jisung is still everybody's dream guy.

Number 4. Park Jisung has a certain charm on him. Chenle won't deny the fact that Park Jisung is good-looking. He's not blind. There's a certain charm in the way Park Jisung smiles his boxy smile or the way he runs his finger through his hair whenever his bangs get in the way. Chenle could see why a lot of people have a crush on him. 

The reasons Chenle gives as to why Park Jisung does not have a crush on him seems to not answer the question itself. But hear him out.

Chenle is nowhere,  _ nowhere _ near Park Jisung's league. He's popular, he's handsome, he's talented and he's everything that everyone wants. Chenle? Oh, he's just that one dude in class who randomly sings cartoon's songs and has a weird obsession with basketball but refuses to join the basketball team. 

Chenle is not a boring person but if you compare Chenle to Park Jisung, it's like comparing a five years old doodle to Picasso's masterpiece. 

Besides, Park Jisung wouldn't notice him. After all, Chenle isn't as eye-catching as some of the students in their school. There are a lot of more interesting students in the school, so why would Zhong Chenle even capture Park Jisung's attention?

So there's that.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


After spending days convincing himself that Park Jisung does not have a crush on him and also making up reasons as to why Park Jisung does not have a crush on him, this happens.

It was just another day of class. Only this time it was english language class. English isn't as bad as mathematics only because the english language teacher doesn't have a voice that could cast a spell that makes you sleepy. 

"Okay everyone, before I let you guys leave for lunch, I have an assignment for you!" Miss Kang announces happily whilst the students in the classroom groans. 

"The topic of the assignment is What I Like About You. In this assignment, I want you to write an essay and the essay is due next month. This is a partner essay in which all of you will write an essay about your partner. All of you will be graded individually. And I don't want any cliche and unoriginal ideas. Write something that you genuinely like about your partner." Miss Kang pauses for a while, eyeing every student in the classroom. 

"You can choose your partner." With that, some of the students cheers. 

Chenle sighs. He doesn't know who he's gonna ask to be his partner for the essay. He's not particularly close with his classmates. Though there are a few who he considers friends like Im Yeojin, Shin Ryujin and Ham Wonjin. Maybe he can ask one of them. 

After Miss Kang dismisses them, Chenle packs up his things before going to the cafeteria. Just as he's about to stand up, a shadow looms over him. Chenle looks up curiously. Lo and behold stands Park Jisung, face red and seems more nervous. Chenle smiles at him and somehow that makes him turn red even more.

"Park Jisung. Is there anything you need?" Chenle asks, looking at Park Jisung who looks at everything but him.

"Uh yeah...I'm just…" Park Jisung stutters a bit, taking his time with his words. Chenle waits patiently.

"I...I was wondering if you...if you have any partner for the essay?" Park Jisung asks, stuttering and all. 

"Oh! I don't have any partner. I'm thinking maybe I should just ask Yeojin or Ryujin but I don't know yet. Why?" Chenle blinks up at Park Jisung who's face seems a bit down after Chenle's statement.

"Oh it's just that I...I was hoping maybe…"

"Maybe?" 

"Maybe...you want to be partners with me?" He asks the questions rather quietly and it almost goes unheard by Chenle. But lucky him, Chenle hears him just right.

"Oh sure! I don't mind being partners with you." At Chenle's words, Park Jisung visibly perks up and Chenle would lie if he said that's not the cutest thing he sees today.

"Really? That's great. So uh…" Park Jisung looks like he's about to asks  something but instead he's mulling over his words.

"Wait a sec, alright." Chenle says before unzipping his bag and pulling out a small notebook and a pen. He writes down something and Park Jisung tries to peek out of curiosity. After he's done, Chenle puts down his pen and tears the paper from the notebook.

"Here's my number. You can text me when and where you want to discuss the assignment, okay?" Chenle hands Park Jisung the paper with strings of numbers on it. Park Jisung blushes yet again and accepts it carefully. 

"So, I uh...I'll see you then?" Park Jisung says, as if he's not entirely sure. Chenle nods cheerfully.

"Oh okay then...I'll just go. Bye." Before Chenle could even reply, Park Jisung was already out the door. Chenle gets up from his seat and goes to the cafeteria.

After buying his food, Chenle goes and sits at his and his friends' usual spot. The three of them look at Chenle weirdly.

"You're later than usual today, Lele." Donghyuck is the first to voice out his confusion. 

"Oh, Park Jisung wants to talk to me so that's why I'm a bit late." Chenle replies nonchalantly before feeding himself his food, not realizing that all three pairs of eyes are widened and all of them are staring at him. 

"He wants to talk to you about what?" Jaemin asks with a smirk on his face as if he knows something.

"Miss Kang gave us a partner assignment. Something about writing an essay. The topic was what you like about your partner. Park Jisung wants to be my partner so I said yes." Chenle explains, now looking at his friends who seem more excited about the assignment than he is.

"Oh, did he now?" Renjun says and Chenle knows what he is implying.

"Again, gege, no. He does not have a crush on me. Maybe he just wants a good partner for the assignment. Or maybe he wants to be friends?" Chenle denies every thought of Park Jisung having a crush on him because no, it's not possible. That's like, thinking a kpop idol would have a crush on you. 

"Lele, you rarely even talk to Jisung. Why would he randomly come out of nowhere just to ask you to be his partner when he can ask his other friends?" Renjun made a point, of course he did. 

"I don't know. Maybe he feels guilty about the whole ball incident?" 

"Lele, that happened a week ago. I'm pretty sure he moves on." Donghyuck adds. At this point, Chenle is just running out of excuses.

"You know what? Let's just wait until when you're gonna hold on with these 'Park Jisung doesn't have a crush on me' agenda, when it's obvious he does." Jaemin puts up his fingers to make air quotations around the words 'Park Jisung doesn't have a crush on me'. 

"Fine. He does not have a crush on me and I will win those one week free ramen." Chenle says confidently. 

"We shall see, you baby." Donghyuck squints his eyes at him to look intimidating when he only looks silly.

"Oh and by the way," Chenle pauses for a while to take another spoonful of his food, letting his friends eyes him curiously.

  


"I gave him my number."

  


"YOU WHAT."

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


That night after dinner, Chenle is busy brushing his teeth when he receives a text from Park Jisung himself.  


  


**unknown number**

hey is this chenle? this is jisung

**unknown number**

from class haha

**unknown number**

...this is chenle right?

**unknown number**

or i hope it is

**unknown number**

please be chenle

  
  


Chenle chuckles when he sees the text. He finishes brushing his teeth and rinsing it before taking his phone with him and laying on his bed. 

  
  


**chenle**

hey park jisung

  


**chenle**

it is chenle lol

  
  


Chenle decides to save Park Jisung's number as Park Jisung, simply because he can. Park Jisung's reply came a few moments later.

  
  


**park jisung**

oh thank god 

**park jisung**

i thought i got the wrong number

**park jisung**

wait

**park jisung**

not that i thought u were gonna prank me or anything!!

**park jisung**

i just have this stupidly big hands

**park jisung**

that sometimes i cant type poperly

**park jisung**

*properly

**park jisung**

haha see point proven

**park jisung**

so i thought maybe i enter ur number wrong

**park jisung**

oh my god im rambling

**park jisung**

im sorry pls

**park jisung**

i should go

  


**chenle**

hey

**chenle**

its okay lol

**chenle**

u shouldnt be that nervous

**chenle**

its just me

  
  


**park jisung**

just u…

**chenle**

yeah

**chenle**

anyways u wanna set up a meeting to discuss the assignment?

  
  


**park jisung**

uh yeah

**park jisung**

when r u free??

**chenle**

shouldnt i be asking u that??

**park jisung**

huh why??

**chenle**

nothing!! u just seem like u r busy half the time

**chenle**

with dance and basketball and all

  
  


**park jisung**

oh right

**park jisung**

but im not that busy

**park jisung**

i only have dance practice during sundays 

**park jisung**

and basketball practices during tuesday and thursday after school since the competitions are coming up

**park jisung**

other days im not too busy

  


**chenle**

ooh cool

**chenle**

im not that busy too

**chenle**

im literally available almost everyday

**chenle**

well except for wednesday after school ig

**chenle**

i have piano classes 

  


**park jisung**

wait 

**park jisung**

u have piano lessons??

**chenle**

yeah!! its nothing big tho

**chenle**

i have recitals a few times a year

**chenle**

its nice

  


**park jisung**

woah i bet u really good

**chenle**

im not lol

**chenle**

im just average

**chenle**

unlike u ofc park jisung

  


**park jisung**

pls noo im average too

**park jisung**

im not as great as ppl say i am

**chenle**

i beg to differ

**chenle**

ive seen ur showcase and basketball games

**chenle**

u really are incredible

  


**park jisung**

oh…

**park jisung**

u think so?

**chenle**

yeah!! ofc i do

**chenle**

anyways we're getting out of track here park jisung

**chenle**

what day should we meet??

  


**park jisung**

uhh mondays and fridays after school?? 

**park jisung**

u decide the place

**chenle**

at the local library then?

**park jisung**

uh sure

**chenle**

wanna walk to the library from school together??

**park jisung**

what

**chenle**

i mean since we're going to the same place might as well walk tgt

**chenle**

unless ofc u dont want to

**park jisung**

WHAT NO NO

**park jisung**

I WANT TO

**park jisung**

i mean i uh

**park jisung**

sure...lets walk tgt

**park jisung**

to the library 

**park jisung**

yeah

**chenle**

great!! 

**chenle**

ill see u then park jisung

  


**park jisung**

uh ill see u then chenle

**park jisung**

um

**park jisung**

bye

**chenle**

bye!!

  
  


After the conversation with Park Jisung, Chenle puts his phone on his end table and gets ready to sleep.

  
  


☆

  
  
  


Friday comes earlier than Chenle has expected. Once the bell rings, signaling it's time to go home, Chenle packs his stuff and puts them into his bag. After he's done, he stands up from his seat, grabs his bag and walks towards Park Jisung who's waiting for him by the class's door.

"Hey, Park Jisung! Sorry I keep you waiting." Chenle smiles at Park Jisung, who nervously smiles back.

"Ah, it's okay. Let's go?" He asks and Chenle nods. They walk together to the front gate only to be stopped by Chenle's friends.

"Lele! You're not coming with us to the convenience store today?" Renjun asks him, the three of them fail to notice Park Jisung's presence right next to him.

"Oh no. I have plans with Park Jisung here." Chenle gestures to Park Jisung who smiles shyly at his friends.

His friends look at him with a smug look and Chenle really feels the need to hit the three of them.

"Alrighty then. We'll get going. Have fun, Lele!" Jaemin bid them goodbye and the three of them walk away, not before Donghyuck yells, 

"Jisung take care of our Lele!" 

Chenle turns slightly red at the comment. He doesn't notice that the boy beside him has also turned an unhealthy colour of red. 

"I'm sorry about them. Let's just go." Chenle apologizes and the both of them make their ways to the local library.

The walk is mostly silent in the first half. After a few minutes, Park Jisung decides to ask a question.

"Your friends call you Lele?" 

Chenle turns to look at Park Jisung before nodding.

"Yeah. It's a little nickname Renjun gege came up for me when we were kids. It just got stuck until now." Chenle explains, smiling a bit as he reminisces on the small fact.

"You knew them since you were kids?" Park Jisung asks again.

"No, no. I knew Renjun gege since we were kids. I knew Donghyuck hyung and Jaemin hyung since middle school. All of us are kinda close to be honest." Chenle explains, kicking the peebles on the ground as they walk. 

"What about you?" Chenle decides to ask. Park Jisung let out a confused noise.

"What about you, Park Jisung? What about your friends?" Chenle asks again. Park Jisung ponders for a bit before answering.

"Well, I knew Mark hyung because he's my neighbour and I knew Jeno hyung because he's Mark hyung's friend. I've known them since middle school and we kinda stuck together since. They're the only friends that I'm close to." Park Jisung answers. Chenle nods in return.

"Park Jisung, I think we're here." Chenle says once they come face to face with the local library building. They step into the building and choose the seat further away from the librarian so that she won't hear them speak.

Chenle sits right in front of Park Jisung. He takes out his notebook and pencil case from his bag. Park Jisung does the same.

"So, let's get started then." Chenle clicks on his pen before looking at Park Jisung, eyes squinting as if he's about to read Park Jisung's mind if he concentrates enough.

"First, we need to get to know each other so we know what we like about each other. So, let's just play 20 questions!" Chenle suggests, smiling brightly at his own idea. Park Jisung smiles back and nods.

"I'll go first then." Park Jisung decides. He ponders a bit on his question, putting his fingers on his chin as he mocks thinking. Chenle chuckles.

"Why do you call me by my full name?" Chenle blinks in surprise. If anything he was not expecting that question. At Chenle's silence, Park Jisung continues.

"Like, you always call me Park Jisung and not just Jisung. It feels kinda weird to hear." Park Jisung explains, putting his arms on the table and looking at Chenle.

Chenle keeps quiet for a while, debating on how he should answer this question. Park Jisung waits for him, staring at Chenle without making a noise. 

"It's just that…" Chenle begins, mulling over his choice of words.

"It's just that...I feel like I'm not worthy enough to call you by your first name? It's just everyone talks about you like you're this amazing person and it's always Park Jisung that and Park Jisung this. Somehow, you seem like this someone who would never be close to me and is out of my league. So, I kinda feel afraid to be on a first name basis with you." Chenle hesitates as he answers the questions. The boy in front of him stays quiet for a moment.

Chenle looks up to see his expression. He has this unreadable expression on his face, but not the good one. Feeling guilty, Chenle decides to apologize.

"I'm sorry if you're offended by what I said." He says, voice almost not audible. It's only the first day working on this assignment and he's already messed up.

"Chenle, it's fine." Jisung starts, taking a deep breath before continuing, " It's just that people always associate me with these things as if I'm so incredible and all that when I'm just human. I'm not different than you, I'm not a god or a king or anything. I'm just me. It's so tiring to hear all those things when I'm not that perfect. You don't have to feel as if I'm not the same level as you, Chenle. I'm not superior to you or anything like that. I'm just the same as you are." He states, looking at the table instead of making eye contact with Chenle. 

There's an awkward silence filling the air between the two of them. Both of them didn't know what else to say to the other. After a while, Chenle finally decides to say something.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know that's how you feel about the whole thing. I'm just really sorry for it." Chenle apologizes again, looking down at the table and not daring to look at the boy in front of him.

"I won't accept your apology." Park Jisung finally says, making Chenle look up to him. He is about to open his mouth again to say something before Park Jisung cuts him off.

"Unless you stop calling me by my full name." He has a playful grin on his face and Chenle smiles.

"Okay then. I think I'll call you Sungie then." Chenle's answer left Park - no, not anymore - Jisung baffles, making him turn red.

"S-sungie?" He croaked, his voice sounded a little higher than before.

"Yeah. Sungie. It's a nickname." Chenle tells him, finding himself enjoying how embarrassed Jisung is.

"Then I guess it's only fair if I call you by a nickname too." Jisung replies shyly.

"You can just call me Lele. I don't mind."

"Okay then, Lele." He says the last bit as if he was testing it out. He smiles.

"Let's just get back to work." Jisung says, trying to hide his apparent blush. Chenle giggles before nodding.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


Chenle doesn't know how but he spent the weekend texting Jisung most of the time.

At first it was Jisung texting him about some movie he was watching and then they just started chatting about their friends' weird habits like how Jaemin sometimes talks to stuffed animals when he thought nobody was looking or how Jeno makes weird noises when the situation gets silent. Then the conversation just escalated and soon, before Chenle realized it, it was Monday again and he had spent two days texting Jisung. 

When Chenle arrived at school, he was expecting his friends to greet him by the gates like how they always do. His friends were at the gates as usual but before he could walk up to them, Jisung appeared in his sight and decided to stop him. 

"Hey!" Jisung greets him with a smile, stopping Chenle before he could reach the school gate. Chenle smiles back.

"Hey, Sungie. What's up?" Chenle greets back, not failing to see his friends' amused looks from behind Jisung. 

"I just...I just want to give you this." Jisung says shyly, holding out a cake to Chenle and avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's this?" Chenle asks as he takes the cake from Jisung. Jisung clears his throat before answering.

"You said...you said you want to eat Cheesecake yesterday so I...I uh bought one for you. I mean! It's nothing fancy, no not at all. It's just a cake I bought from the bakery near my house and I get it if you don't want a cheap cake or-"

Jisung rambles nervously and waves his hands around. Chenle decides to stop him.

"Hey, it's fine! Thank you for the cake, I never expected you to remember honestly. It's just something I said out of the passing." Chenle's explanation makes Jisung let out a small oh and he looks on the ground again.

"Not to say that I'll hate it or anything! I'm sure I enjoy this cake, Sungie. Thank you, again." Chenle says quickly, smiling at Jisung to assure him. Jisung looks back at him with a nervous smile.

"Ah, I sure hope you do. Enjoy the cake, I mean. Yeah." Jisung says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Chenle smiles again.

"I'll see you in class?" Chenle asks.

Jisung nods slowly in return. "Yeah, in class. Bye!" With that, Jisung walks away. 

Chenle makes his way towards his friends who undoubtedly had already watched the whole exchange between Chenle and Jisung. 

"So, he gave you food." Renjun says, smirking. Chenle rolls his eyes playfully.

"He said it's because I said I want to eat cheesecake when we text yesterday." Chenle explains, as he makes his way into the school building, his friends hot on his tails. He pretends as if Jisung remembering things he said in the passing and actually doing something about it doesn't make his insides flutter.

"Oh, you guys are texting now?" Donghyuck questions, having the same knowing smirk Renjun had just a few minutes ago.

"Yup."

"And you're still convinced that he does not have a crush on you?" Jaemin asks and he turns disappointed when Chenle nods instead.

"Yup."

All three of his friends groan and Chenle pays them no mind.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


"Sungie, I can't believe you actually bite your ice cream!" Chenle laughs loudly while trying to hold the ice cream in his hand. They are walking to the library for their meeting after school when Jisung decides to buy Chenle and himself ice cream.

"At least I don't eat ice cream from the bottom!" Jisung defends himself as he points out Chenle's weird habit.

"Hey, that way if the ice cream melts, it won't drip to my fingers quickly." Chenle reasons, taking another bite of his ice cream from below just to spite Jisung.

"That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard!" Jisung complains, making Chenle laugh again. Chenle fails to notice how Jisung's eyes are on him and how a smile makes its way to Jisung's face.

"Sungie, finish your ice cream quickly, we're here already." Chenle tells him when the both of them stand at the entrance of the library. The library did not allow outside food in so the two of them have to finish their ice cream outside of the library.

They both quickly eat their ice cream with Chenle laughing loud at how Jisung almost choke on his ice cream and how messy Jisung looks with ice cream everywhere on his face. After they finish their ice cream, they try to cleans up their face using Chenle's tissues, getting rid of any traces of the ice cream.

"You have ice cream there." Chenle says to Jisung, pointing at his own left cheek to somehow tell Jisung the location of the ice cream on Jisung's face.

Jisung tries to wipe the ice cream from his cheek only to somehow make it even more messier, making Chenle laugh again. 

"Stop laughing and help me!" Jisung pouts, childishly. 

"Ah, you baby. Come here." Chenle pulls out another tissue out of his uniform's pocket and comes closer to Jisung. Close enough that their noses are almost touching. Chenle wipes the leftover ice cream from Jisung's cheek, not entirely aware of Jisung's now blushing face. He's also not aware that the blush on Jisung's cheeks is caused by their sudden close proximity and how Chenle's fingers are touching Jisung's cheek lightly.

"There!" Chenle says once he's finished, smiling proudly to himself. Once he puts his hand away from Jisung's face, he realizes how close they are and couldn't help but blush. Awkwardly, Chenle gulps and takes a few steps back. 

"Well, come on. Let's get inside." Chenle tries to ignore the atmosphere around them (also the weird way his heart is beating) and quickly walks inside the library, leaving Jisung to trail after him.

They settle on the same seat they sat on last Friday with Jisung and Chenle sitting on the opposite of each other. They take out their notebooks and stationary, ready to work on their assignments.

"Did you already start on your essay?" Chenle asks as he takes out his favourite baby blue pen. 

Jisung shakes his head in response. "No, I figure I still need to get to know you better to actually have something to like about you." 

"Are you saying I'm not likeable at first sight?" 

"Exactly."

"Hey!" Chenle pouts, "I have many likeable attributes that you can like on first sight!"

Jisung raises an eyebrow in return. "Oh? Like what?"

"I'm cute! You can like that about me at first sight." Chenle says confidently. Jisung pretends to think, putting his fingers on his chin before looking at Chenle.

"I can't exactly write the first thing I like about you is that you're cute. I'll totally lose marks because I state something that's not true." Jisung teases, smiling wider when Chenle pouts again.

"I'm cute, you know that." Chenle says, looking at Jisung with his pout.

"No." Liar. Chenle could tell from the way Jisung blushes lightly and how Jisung avoids his gaze.

"You liar, I see your blush, Sungie." Chenle calls him out, making said boy blushes even hard.

"What," Jisung sputters in embarrassment. "I'm not lying!"

"Just admit that I'm cute, Sungie. You can't lie to me." Chenle teases, smiling playfully. Jisung looks to his right, avoiding Chenle's gaze yet again.

"Fine. You're cute. You always have been." Jisung admits, making Chenle blush at the confession. His heart beats a little faster and he feels as if his stomach is doing somersault. He feels weirdly shy and he doesn't know what to do.

"O-oh," Chenle pauses a bit, "Thanks."

There's an awkward silence between them before Jisung finally breaks the ice.

"Let's just do our work."

"Yeah."

After a few hours of finding content for their essay (which really is just them getting to know each other so they can write about what they like about each other), they decided to call it a day and pack up.

As Chenle is packing up his stationary, Jisung stands idly in front of him, contemplating on asking Chenle something. It's not until Chenle finishes packing up and grabbing his bag that he realizes that Jisung is still there.

"You're not going home yet?" Chenle asks as he slides the chair under the table. 

"I was just wondering if...if you would like to uh, walk home with me?" Jisung utters his sentence in a quiet voice as if he feels embarrassed to even be asking this question.

"You want to walk me home?" Chenle tilts his head to the side adorably, making Jisung blush. Chenle starts to think that Jisung really loves blushing.

"Yeah...I want to walk you home." Jisung states in an almost whisper, confirming Chenle's question. Chenle smiles softly at Jisung's shy appearance, finding it adorable.

"Sure. Let's walk home together." Chenle walks towards Jisung and grabs his hand, pulling Jisung close to him as they walk out of the library.

"Jisung, do you like sports?" Chenle asks randomly as they walk home, just to make a small conversation between them.

"Not exactly. The only physical activity that I enjoy doing is dance. Other than that, I don't really do anything else." Jisung answers truthfully. 

"Why join basketball then?" Chenle kicks the pebble on the ground as he walks, watching as it stops a few steps after him.

"My parents think it's nice if I join any sports. So, I just go with it."

"But why do you pick basketball?"

The question makes Jisung blush red for the hundredth time this day, his eyes again looking at everything but Chenle.

"W-well! I thought it'll be fun! Since uh, since Mark hyung and Jeno hyung are there. Haha." Chenle clearly could hear Jisung's lies but he chose not to say anything about it. Maybe Jisung isn't ready to tell him yet.

"What about you? Don't you like basketball? Why don't you join the team?" Jisung asks, glancing at Chenle who's next to him.

"I guess my Stephen Curry phone case gave it away, huh?" Chenle chuckles and Jisung joins him. 

"Well," Chenles starts, "I like watching the game and playing the sport but I don't really enjoy competing. I play basketball only to release stress and I think if I join the team and compete, it won't feel the same anymore." Chenle explains, looking back at Jisung who's looking at him.

"I guess I can understand that. Sometimes dance feels like a job instead of a passion to me too." Jisung agrees, turning to look back to the front. Chenle hums in response.

The walk home turns into a comfortable silence between them, not one of them bother making a conversation with the other. They took their time walking home, not rushing or hurrying at all. They enjoy each other's company in silence with Jisung's hand sometimes brushing against Chenle's. Chenle doesn't know why but he thinks he wants to do this again.

"Well this is my stop." Chenle announces once they arrive in front of his house. 

"Thanks for walking me home, Sungie. I appreciate it." Chenle thanks him, smiling at Jisung who blushes lightly. 

"Yeah, it's no problem. See you, tomorrow?" Jisung says, looking at Chenle shyly.

"See you tomorrow. Bye!" With that, Chenle turns around and enters his house. He's only a few steps away when he turns back around to see if Jisung already walks home. Seeing Jisung's figure walking out of his eyesight, Chenle smiles lightly and turns to open the door to his house, not aware that Jisung has turned around to look at him.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


Suddenly, before Chenle knew it, his life was filled with Jisung's presence.

It has been around three weeks since they started hanging out and Jisung has managed to snug himself into Chenle's list of favourite people. Jisung is funny and a total dork. He's also clumsy with his big hands and equally big feet. He's kind but also a bit shy at times. And somehow Jisung manages to understand him a lot better than his closest friends do. Maybe it's because Jisung is close to his age but Chenle doesn't mind. He likes it.

Chenle and Jisung would text or call each other every night for no apparent reason. Chenle isn't much of a caller and he doesn't actually text his friends everyday but with Jisung it's different. He likes Jisung's texts and calls and he found himself looking forward to their nightly calls or texts.

At school, they often partner up for any other assignment and Jisung sometimes would give Chenle food randomly. Chenle would give him food sometimes too, just to make it even. Jisung would wait for Chenle after class just so they could go to the convenience store to grab food before Jisung's basketball practice or Chenle's piano lessons started. Not that Chenle knows why but he doesn't mind.

Their meetings mostly just turn out to be them lazing around and doing other homeworks together while trying to find what they genuinely like about each other just to finish the assignment.

During these three weeks Chenle knows that having Jisung around makes him feel so weird and yet happy. It's weird how his face turns red so easily around Jisung or when his heart beats a little faster just because Jisung compliments him. His stomach is doing somersault every time Jisung smiles at him and he feels like he wants to be with Jisung all the time. He doesn't know what these feelings are but if being with Jisung makes him happy, then he would do it again. 

It's now Wednesday night and Chenle has just finished his dinner. He's about to curl himself in his blanket and sleep as he was feeling tired from all school and piano lessons when he receives a call from one of his friends. Groaning, Chenle reaches for his phone that is on his end table, cursing on whoever it was that dares to disturb his rest time. 

Caller ID 'Sungie' flashes in front of his eyes. Without hesitation, he answers the call.

"Is there anything you need?" Chenle asks, turning his body so that he's lying on his back.

"Wow, not even a hello?" The boy on the other line complains, making Chenle release a sigh.

"Hello, Sungie, my little angel, darling, how's your day?" 

"That's more like it. And to answer your question, my day doesn't suck so bad. How about you?"

"Tiring. I almost face planted on the piano four times today."

Jisung laughs at the other end before speaking again.

"Well, I guess you wanna sleep now? Should I leave you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, I like hearing your voice. It's calming."

There's a silence between them. Chenle is in the middle of cursing at himself for not using his brain to mouth filter when Jisung finally answers.

"Thanks, Lele. I...uh, I like your voice too." 

Jisung stutters as he compliments Chenle's voice. Chenle could feel his heart flutters at the compliment. Not wanting to make the situation even more awkward, Chenle changes the subject.

"Thanks, Sungie. Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"You ask that as if we didn't contact each other for a long time. We literally talked in school this morning!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I know what you're up to. You could be a mafia outside of school."

"Yes, Lele. Exactly. My parents sold me to the mafia when I was a kid and they realized I have potential so they trained me to become one of them."

"So you're like Sofia the first mafia version?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're a village boy doing alright and you become a mafia overnight."

"Oh my god, shut up."

Chenle only giggles before responding.

"You haven't answered the question, Jisung."

"What am I up to? Nothing really. I've been watching a few movies though if that's even interesting enough."

"Wow, really? I haven't watched a movie in a long time!"

"What? Why?"

"I guess I never have the time or urge to. Now that you mentioned it, I kinda wanna watch one too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

There's another silence between them. Before Jisung finally says something.

"Lele, are you free this Saturday?"

The question took Chenle off guard. He blinks. 

"Uhm, yeah? I'm supposed to be. Why?"

Chenle let his eyes wander to his white ceiling, wondering when it would start to look old. Chenle could hear Jisung's breathing from the other line. 

"Do you...Do you maybe wanna...I don't know, watch a movie with me this Saturday?"

"Oh…"

"I mean! It's fine if you don't want to! It's totally fine. Yeah. I just uh, wanna hang out with you."

"It's okay, Sungie. I wanna watch a movie with you this Saturday."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So...uh, this Saturday, right?"

"Yeah! My house?"

"I...If you don't mind?"

"Of course, Sungie. So, Saturday, 2pm at my house?"

"Yup. Do you...do you want me to bring something?"

"Just bring some snacks. I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh, okay then. It's getting pretty late. You're tired. Should I hang up?"

"Yeah, maybe you should. Good night, Sungie."

"Night, Lele."

Once Jisung hangs up, Chenle puts his phone on the end table and positions himself into a comfortable state, pulling his blanket until it reaches his chest. He goes to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


The few days before Saturday, Chenle spends his time thinking about the hang out with Jisung. Every time he thinks about the hangout, he feels a smile crawl into his face, his heart beating rather quickly but at the same time he also feels his hands getting a bit sweaty. 

It's odd, he thinks. He never feels excited and nervous about going out with his friends before. Heck, he's been out with lots of people but never once they made him feel like this. So, why is Jisung so different?

The days leading up to Saturday are making him feel so anxious and before he knows it, it's already Friday night. 

Currently, Chenle is standing in front of his closet, eyeing his variety of clothings, trying to decide which one is the best to wear for tomorrow. He knows Jisung is coming to his house and they're just gonna watch a movie but he couldn't help but feel the need to look good. 

After a while, Chenle finally decides on a gray oversized sweatshirt and a black comfortable pants. Not too much but not too lazy, he decides. He hangs the clothes outside of his closet just to remind himself to wear it tomorrow. 

He throws himself on his comfortable bed and starts to unlock his phone. He notices he receives text notifications from the group chat with Renjun, Jaemin and Donghyuck. He opens the chat.

  
  


**jaemin**

lele lele lele lele 

**jaemin**

lele

**jaemin**

zhong chenleeee

**donghyuck**

dm exist for a reason bitch

**jaemin**

shut up

**jaemin**

i need to ask him something important

**renjun**

stop spamming the gc 

**renjun**

some of us has hw to do

**donghyuck**

not me

**jaemin**

are u guys free tom??

**renjun**

if u let me do my hw today that maybe ill be

**jaemin**

dont need to be salty jun boy

**jaemin**

wbu hyuck

**donghyuck**

im free

**jaemin**

great wanna try out the new restaurant

**jaemin**

the one that just opens??

**donghyuck**

r u paying??

**jaemin**

its always like this with u

**jaemin**

i wonder if our friendship means anything than money to you

**donghyuck**

it doesnt

**donghyuck**

r u paying

**jaemin**

fine bitch ill pay

**jaemin**

renjun??

**renjun**

sure ill go 

**renjun**

i feel like eating a lot tomorrow

**jaemin**

nice

**jaemin**

lele??

**jaemin**

LELE

**renjun**

wonder where he is

**renjun**

he never left his phone   


**chenle**

hi hyungs

**chenle**

i dont think i can tomorrow

  


**donghyuck**

but its free food!!

**donghyuck**

u never turn down free food!!

**chenle**

uhh i have plans

**renjun**

u?? being busy on saturday??

**renjun**

what is going on lele

**jaemin**

and dont lie we know if u do

**chenle**

im gonna watch movies with jisung tomorrow

**chenle**

at my house

**donghyuck**

OHOHO

**jaemin**

my son ,,, going out on a date

**jaemin**

hes all grown up

**chenle**

hyung its not a date

**chenle**

just friends watching movies

**renjun**

are you watching movies or watching jisung

**chenle**

gege

**chenle**

pls shut up

  
  
  
  
  


Chenle turns off his phone. Nope. It's not a date. Chenle knows it's not a date. 

Even if the small, the  _ tiniest  _ part of him wishes it is.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


Chenle spends the whole morning cleaning up the living room and arranging everything in the room. He needs everything to look neat and spotlessly clean. Even if it's just Jisung. 

Just as he was arranging the cushions on the sofa, the bell rings. He looks up to the clock hanging on the wall and realizes that it's already 1:57 pm. His feet made their way to the door and he grabbed the knob and twisted it open.

Jisung stands there in his red and black flannel and black jeans, hair styled neatly. Chenle realizes that he never sees Jisung in anything outside of their usual school uniforms but so far, Jisung looks good. 

"Hey," Jisung says, making Chenle stop staring at him, "I bought the snacks." Jisung shows Chenle two plastics of snacks and carbonated drinks that he carries on his hand.

"Amazing!" Chenle smiles, his eyes brightening up in excitement, "Come on in, make yourself at home."

Jisung comes in and puts the snacks on the table in front of Chenle's tv before looking around Chenle's home. 

"You got a nice place here."

"Thanks," Chenle grins, "Clean it up myself."

Jisung raises an eyebrow, "What, trying to impress me?"

Chenle rolls his eyes, trying to hide the red that starts forming on his face as Jisung smirks.

"You wish. Come sit, Sungie." Chenle flops down on the sofa, patting at the spot next to him to tell Jisung to sit next to him. Jisung obliges.

"Do you wanna pick the movie or do you want me to pick a movie?" Chenle asks, taking the remote and starts to mindlessly checking out the movie options.

"I don't really mind. You can pick." Jisung leans on the sofa, hugging one of the cushions close to his chest as he watches Chenle contemplating on what movie he should watch. 

"Oh! What about this one?" Chenle suggests. Jisung raises his eyebrow at the title of the movie,  _ Life is Beautiful.  _

"What is it about?"

"You just wait and see." Chenle clicks on the movie and leans back on the sofa as the movie starts. His shoulder and thigh are pressed close to Jisung, he tries not to pay attention to that. Keyword: tries.

Few minutes into the movie, Chenle reaches for another chip from the chip bag that is on Jisung's lap. He does not notice that Jisung tries to do the same, thus causing their hands to brush against each other.

As quick as it happens, both of them pull away. Chenle feels hot and tries to avoid Jisung's eyes.

"You, you can go first." Jisung stutters. Chenle gulps and slowly takes the chip from the bag before awkwardly eating it. 

They spend their time watching the movie and Chenle could tell that Jisung is getting engrossed in the movie. Chenle thought making a small conversation is no wrong. So he opens his mouth and is about to say something, but the moment he turns to face Jisung, he stops. His breath hitch. 

Right next to him, Jisung is engrossed by the movie. His big curious eyes never once left the television. This is the first time Chenle ever really got the chance to stare at Jisung. At this moment, Chenle could understand why everyone in school is swooning over Jisung's looks alone. 

Jisung has these small eyes that he always feels insecure about. But Chenle likes how Jisung's eyes have this sparkle in them every time he's excited or smiling. Jisung also has this triangular nose that looks so boopable. His lips are always wet and it often looks so soft. Chenle especially adores it whenever they curl into his usual boxy smile. He won't admit it but sometimes he wonders how it's like to kiss him. His hair is soft (at least that's how it looks like) and long. Jisung often has to run his fingers over his hair just to fix his bangs that cover up his eyes. Chenle thinks, even with the cheap lighting from the tv, Jisung still looks handsome.

But on top of his charming good looks, Jisung is also talented in everything he does, from dancing to basketball. He also has this deep singing voice that Chenle likes to listen to whenever Jisung would randomly sing when they were in the library. Jisung is shy, a little bit awkward sometimes and he has a golden heart. He always tries to help anyone with everything he can. He is quiet but friendly. He is funny, clumsy, a dork and comfortable to be with. Park Jisung, in Chenle's opinion, is one of the best people he has ever met in his entire life and Chenle wants to be by his side, always.

"Hey, is this a love story?"

It feels like a switch has been turned on inside of Chenle's brain.

_ Do I...do I have a crush on Jisung? _

"Lele?" 

"Huh?" Chenle blinks back to reality, only now realizing that Jisung has turned to look at him because he doesn't answer his question. 

"Are you okay?" Jisung asks, looking at Chenle with concern. Chenle feels his heart flips.  _ Oh my god.  _

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Just, thinking. What was your question?" Chenle smiles, trying to convince Jisung that he's fine and is not having a mental breakdown because he just realizes that fuck, he have a crush on Jisung.

Jisung looks at him with concern but decides to drop the topic, not wanting to prod further. "I ask if this is a love story." He gestures at the movie.

"Oh, uh...well, you just gotta wait and see." Chenle sends him a cheeky smile again before turning to look at the movie.

_ Fuck, I'm so screwed. _

  


The whole time, Chenle is so hyper aware of everything that is Jisung. The way their shoulders and thighs pressed closely together makes his head spins. Whenever Jisung so much as leans in to whisper something into his ear, Chenle could feel his cheeks getting hot. Everytime Jisung laughs at something from the movie, Chenle could feel his heart palpitates. He has to force himself to focus on the movie before he combust right on the spot.

Imagine the headline; teen boy found exploded in his house. Cause of explosion: being too close to his crush for him to handle. 

Chenle spends the whole time contemplating about his newfound feelings that he doesn't notice the movie is ending until he hears a soft cry, making the boy turn to Jisung. Jisung has tears streaming down from his eyes as he blows his nose to the tissue and fuck how did he still look so good.

"You never told me the movie was gonna end like this!" Jisung whines and Chenle realizes that they have come to the end of the movie where the main character was shot dead by a soldier while the main character's son hides.

"I'm sorry?" Chenle giggles as Jisung cries even more. 

"He doesn't even get to meet his wife for the last time!" Jisung blows his nose again while Chenle laughs at him. They continue to watch what was left of the movie and a few minutes later Jisung is crying again.

"How are you not affected by this?!" He complains as he cries, making Chenle laugh yet again.

"I have watched this many times already! I'm used to it!" 

"I hate you!" Jisung pouts, crossing his arms in feign angriness. Chenle laughs even more at Jisung's pettiness. He picks up the remote next to him and turns off the tv before turning to look at Jisung.

"Come on, you big baby. It wasn't that bad!" Chenle nudges Jisung with his elbow making the boy glares at him playfully, eyes still glistening with leftover tears.

"Wasn't that bad?! That's the saddest ending ever! Why do you pick this movie?" 

"Because I like the movie? I thought I would share something I like with you because you're one of my favourite people." 

Chenle's comment makes Jisung's eyes widen and red hues cover his cheeks. It's only then Chenle realizes how weird his statement sounds like and he silently curses himself at that. He really needs to work on his brain to mouth filter.

Just as he was about to cover himself, Jisung cut him off.

"W-well...Lele, you're...you're one of my...my favourite people too. Yeah." Jisung stutters, his ears and cheeks are red as he tries to simultaneously avoid Chenle's eyes and covers them with his hands.

Chenle feels his heart beat so quickly that if he's not careful, he's afraid that his heart will jump out of his chest right that second.

"Well...thank you, Jisung." Chenle replies, scratching behind his neck awkwardly.

"Thank you too, I guess." Jisung mumbles, smiling at Chenle shyly.

That smile managed to send Chenle's heart soaring.

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


"THIS COULD BE THE START OF SOMETHING NEWㅡ"

"Donghyuck, shut the fuck up."

Donghyuck glares at Renjun before throwing a half eaten macaroon at Renjun, making said boy gasp dramatically.

"You're just jealous of my heavenly vocals!" 

"If by heavenly you meant like a screeching hyena then yes I'm so jealous."

"You bitchㅡ"

"There's a child here!" Jaemin interrupts, pointing at Chenle who blinks innocently at Renjun and Donghyuck who are bickering. 

"I mean, bich naneun solo am I right?" Donghyuck covers up, laughing nervously.

Renjun rolls his eyes, "Nice save, idiot."

Donghyuck is about to open his mouth when Chenle cuts him off. "You guys talk as if I never curse before."

"Doesn't mean you have to hear it!" Jaemin says to which Chenle sighs. Jaemin will never stop treating him like a baby.

"Why did you want to meet, Lele?" Renjun asks, changing the topic. 

Chenle had announced this morning in their group chat that he has something important to discuss. The four of them agreed to meet at Renjun's house because Renjun's mom is cooking. Chenle was about to jump into the discussion but Donghyuck decided to throw an impromptu High School Musical karaoke. Which turns to two hours of him just screaming to any High School Musical songs that come into his mind.

"I made a realization." Chenle starts, three pairs of eyes turns their focus to him.

"I think," he pauses, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes and continuing, "I have a crush on Jisung." 

He waits for any response. When he receives none, he slowly opens his eyes only to be greeted by three neutral faces. He tilts his head to the side, confused. 

"We kinda suspect that already." Donghyuck explains, grinning all knowing. 

"What? How even?" Chenle looks at them, eyebrows furrow.

"Firstly, you hang with him more than you hang with us. When we ask to hang out with you, you ditch us for him. No offense taken by the way, we understand that you like him." Jaemin explains, with a smug look on his face.

"You blush and smile a lot around him." Renjun adds, smirking.

"Point is, you're pretty obvious." Donghyuck continues. Chenle groans, hiding his face in his hands. He can't believe his friends know about his feelings even before he knows they exist.

"Why didn't you guys tell me anything?" Chenle complains, running a hand through his hair as he looks at his friends again.

"Lele, you won't believe us if we told you anyway," Renjun starts, using his reasonable voice that he uses whenever he's explaining things, "Just like how you don't believe us when we told you, repeatedly, that Jisung has a huge crush on you."

"Which he still does." Donghyuck whispers, voice barely audible.

"Because he doesn't have a crush on me. He doesn't." Chenle presses. Jisung having a crush on him is as ridiculous as someone saying Renjun is a rebel who punches people for fun. It doesn't make sense.

"Lele, what's wrong?" Jaemin's soft voice interferes, eyes shining in concern, "Why is it so hard for you to admit that Jisung might like you?"

"Hyung, have you seen him? He's so perfect. He's everything that everyone wants. Me? I'm not even half as good as he is. I'm clumsy and loud and annoying. How can someone like Park Jisung have a crush on someone like me? It doesn't make any sense." 

Jisung has always been out of Chenle's league. Yes, they're friends but that doesn't change the fact that Jisung is better than him. He can't help but feel small whenever he's with Jisung. Jisung could pick anyone else that he wants to be with so why would he even choose to be with Chenle? 

"Lele, how can you honestly say that about yourself?" Renjun suddenly moves to sit right in front of him, holding both of Chenle's hands in his.

"You're an amazing person. You're positive, kind and everything good in this world. Everyone who says otherwise is stupid, you included." Renjun looks at him with soft eyes, trying his very best to convince Chenle.

"Jisung isn't above you, Lele," Jaemin, who is now on Chenle's right opens up, "Sure he's popular but he's human. In the end of the day, you're Chenle and he's Jisung."

"Besides," Donghyuck wraps his right arm around Chenle's shoulder, "Park Jisung should be lucky that he develops a crush on our amazing president Chenle."

"You guys are being cheesy, ew." Chenle feigns disgust, hiding a smile from them. 

"Oh, we can be more cheesy than this." Jaemin has this mischievous look in his face that usually means he's up to something. Before Chenle prepares himself for whatever it is that Jaemin wants to do, Jaemin jumps on Chenle and shouts "Group Hug!". Soon enough, two other bodies jump on top of Chenle's, making Chenle groan. 

"Get off of me!" Chenle says, his words muffled as he helplessly tries to push the three bodies on top of him. 

"No! This is your punishment!" Jaemin shouts, trying to bring his body closer to Chenle as if he's not close enough.

"Next time you feel insecure about yourself again, we'll sit on you until your insecurities go away!" Renjun says from his place on top of Donghyuck. 

"You can't do that!" Chenle replies.

"We can sit here for hours if we have to, Lele." Jaemin tries to move his lips closer to Chenle's cheek to kiss him which Chenle desperately tries to avoid even if it's impossible to move with the situation he's in.

"Uh, we can't. I gotta go, I have to pee." Donghyuck comments from where he's sandwiched between Jaemin and Renjun.

"Boo, you mood ruiner!" Renjun yells at Donghyuck.

"Well, sorry that I can't hold it in!" Donghyuck shouts back, making Chenle laugh lightly. He's grateful that he has these idiots as his best friends.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


Ever since the talk with his friends, not only Chenle has been feeling a lot better, but he has been considering something.

What if his hyungs are right and Park Jisung really has a crush on him? How to know if Park Jisung actually likes him?

Chenle turns on his phone and opens the safari app on his iPhone. He waits a moment before typing in  _ How to know if someone has a crush on you?.  _ The results load not a minute after and he clicks on the first page that appears. Chenle sighs, he can't believe he's doing this.

_ First sign,  _ the article reads,  _ your friends always told you that they like you.  _

_ Well, fuck.  _ Chenle thinks as he reflects back to all the time his friends are trying to convince him about Jisung's apparent crush on him. He scrolls down to the next point, ignoring the aggressive butterflies in his stomach.

_ Second sign, they always stare at you at any given time. _

Ever since the basketball incident, Chenle noticed how many times he accidentally caught Jisung staring at him in class. Even during their meetings, Chenle always feels Jisung's eyes just staring at him whenever he's writing something down. Chenle never really gave it much thought but now… Chenle shakes his head and reads the next point.

_ Third sign, they give you food for no reason. _

Chenle recounts the time when Jisung randomly gives him a cake just because Chenle said he's craving for cake. Or the moment where Jisung would just randomly buy food for him. Whenever Chenle talks about it, Jisung just smiles shyly and avoids the topic. 

_ Fourth sign, they blush and get nervous around you. _

Jisung usually blush and stutters around him when they first become friends. Now, he seems more comfortable with Chenle although he would still blush and stutter sometimes. Chenle just thought that it was because Jisung is a naturally shy person. 

_ Fifth sign, they alwaysㅡ _

"What are you reading?" 

"Oh my god!" Chenle jumps from his seat out of shock and sends his phone to the ground. He turns to glare at Jisung who grins at him unapologetically. Chenle bends down to grab and take his phone, making sure his phone is okay before looking at Jisung who goes to sit in front of him.

"You could've approached me nicely, you know!" Chenle pouts, looking Jisung unsatisfied.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jisung grins, "What were you reading anyway?" Jisung raises an eyebrow.

Chenle could feel his cheeks heating up as he remembers what he was doing while waiting for Jisung to come back from the restroom. 

"N-nothing! None of your concern!" 

"Oh I see," Jisung smiles with amusement, "Is it 18+ content?"

"Shut up! It's not!" Chenle throws a pen at him, making Jisung laugh as he avoids the pen. 

"So defensive," Jisung says, putting both of his hands on the table, "What happened to your essay?" 

"I haven't written a single letter," Chenle admits, pouting looking at the empty white sheet in front of him.

"It's due next week, Lele!" 

"I know!" Chenle exclaims, earning him a loud hush from the librarian which he ignores. 

"Not like you can talk, you haven't finished either." Chenle points out which earns him a smirk from Jisung.

"Contrary to your beliefs," Jisung waves a pen in front of Chenle's face, "I have finished."

"What?! No fair!" Chenle crosses his arms and pouts. It makes him look childish but does he care? Not when it makes Jisung chuckles.

"Why do you come with me to the library if you have already finished?" Chenle asks, eyebrow raising. The question makes Jisung blushes  _ hard,  _ avoiding eye contact and playing with his hands.

_ He's nervous and blushing,  _ Chenle notes.

"Well! Because I don't want to let you go alone to the library." Jisung splutters, hiding his face from Chenle.

Chenle forces the butterflies on his stomach to calm down. He can't believe just one simple sentence from Jisung that indicates that he doesn't want Chenle to be lonely makes his whole system malfunctions.

"That's sweet of you." Chenle says, smiling at Jisung who blushes even harder. There's a silence between them before Chenle clears his throat.

"Since you already finished your essay, mind sharing it with me?" Chenle asks. 

"Nope. Do it yourself." Jisung sticks his tongue out at Chenle. Chenle rolls his eyes playfully.

Chenle looks at the blank sheet of paper on his table, not even slightly touched. Is it so hard to write about what he likes about Jisung? No, not really. In fact, if Chenle could list all of the things he likes about Jisung, it would take him days, maybe even months to finish it. Park Jisung is such a phenomenal person. 

But writing has never been Chenle's forte.

"Chenle," Jisung calls in a voice that was only used when he was shy. Chenle looks up. 

"Are you… perhaps, free after school tomorrow?" Jisung questions, hands playing with his pen.

"I am. But don't you have basketball practice tomorrow?" 

"I do. I'm just wondering if you want to come and watch. I mean! You can bring a friend if you want. Or! You can not come if you don't want to. I just thought since-"

Chenle smiles, "Don't be nervous, Sungie. It's just me." 

"Um, yeah." Jisung tries to calm down, cheeks red.

"I'll come and watch you practice tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring my friends too." 

"You'll come?" Jisung's eyes brightens and it may have been one of the cutest things Chenle has ever seen.

"Of course. After school, right?"

"Yes. After school. Yup."

"Great. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jisung grins and Chenle would be lying if he said that's not the most charming smile he has ever seen in his whole life.

That night as Chenle sits on his desk chair, pen in hand as he writes his essay, he finds that the words come flooding easily.  


  


  


☆

  
  
  


"Really, I don't understand why we need to watch basketballers practice today when we can do something else." Renjun complains as he watches the basketball players stretching on the field.

"Because Jisung invited me! Also, don't call them basketballers what the fuck is that." Chenle replies, eyes looking at Jisung who's in his basketball outfit while he stretches.  _ Fuck, he's hot. _

Chenle pays no mind as Renjun tells him that he'll call them whatever he wants and continue rambling. Renjun has been the only friend of his who is available to watch the practice with him. Donghyuck has some errands to run and Jaemin is picking up his newly adopted dog from the pet shelter. At first, Renjun had been opposed to the idea of wasting time watching gross boys sweating as they bounce the balls as if their life depends on it (which Chenle takes full offence of because how dare he insults the most amazing sports in the world like that) but after a few promises of buying him his expensive favourite snacks, Chenle has manage to persuade Renjun to watch the practice with him.

There aren't a lot of people watching the practice today. The seats are less crowded than it was during the championship. This makes Chenle and Renjun even more visible to the players. Which doesn't surprise Chenle at all when Jisung turns around and manages to spot him in a heartbeat. 

Jisung smiles widely when he sees Chenle and he waves at him excitedly. Chenle smiles and waves back. Jisung jogs to their seats and stops right in front of Chenle.

"You came!" Jisung exclaims, eyes sparkling in excitement and Chenle could feel the butterflies in his stomach waking up.

"I told you I won't miss it for the world." Chenle replies, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. 

"Thank you for coming, really." Jisung says, smiling sheepishly. 

"It's no problem. How else am I gonna show my support for you?" 

Jisung is about to reply when suddenly his name is called by his friend, Mark. 

"Ah, I gotta go," Jisung turns to look at Mark before proceeding, "See you after?" 

Chenle nods and Jisung smiles before walking away to his friends. When he gets there, Mark says something to Jisung that causes him to punch the older one on the shoulder as his cheeks coloured and Mark laughs.

"You and Jisung really need to be a couple soon." Renjun says, boredly and Chenle blushes red.

Hopefully,  _ soon _ come faster.

  
  
  


The whole practice Chenle spends his time cheering for Jisung, not caring if people think he's loud or if Renjun tells him his ears are gonna fall off. He can't bring himself to care, not when every time he cheers for Jisung, the other always smiles and seems so much more energized.

"God, I thought that was never gonna end." Renjun says, stretching as he stands up from his seat when the practice is over. 

Chenle follows Renjun's actions, "Don't tell me you don't at least enjoy the practice a little bit." 

"That's the most boring thing ever. You owe me big time for this." Renjun comments, looking at Chenle who just grins at him cheekily. 

"Of course." Chenle nods, not really caring about what Renjun said. Just as they are about to exit the court, they hear a loud  _ thud  _ and a  _ Chenle, wait! _ making both of them turn around only to be greeted by a sweaty Jisung still in his basketball outfit, jogging towards them.

"Hey, Jisung." Chenle greets when Jisung finally stops in front of him, trying to catch his breath.

"Can I...talk to you for a second?" He asks, glancing at Renjun before saying the next word, "Alone?"

Chenle looks at Renjun, silently asking for permission. Renjun looks as if he knows something that Chenle doesn't.

"Oh, go ahead. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting on the gates." Renjun sends a smirk to them before walking away making Jisung blushes furiously and Chenle even more confused.

After Renjun left, it's only the two of them. An awkward silence fills the atmosphere as Jisung avoids Chenle's eyes. Seeing that Jisung probably won't start talking, Chenle decides to break the silence.

"You were great at practice today." Chenle compliments, smiling at Jisung. 

"Ah, really?" Jisung smiles, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Thanks for cheering for me too. It kinda boosts my confidence."

"Really? You don't think it's loud?" 

"No, it's...nice to hear."

"I'm glad."

Another silence. Chenle doesn't know why they're acting so awkward with each other. 

"There's something I have to tell you." Jisung blurts out suddenly, making Chenle eyes him with curiosity.

"What is it?" He asks.

"The thing is I was going to tell you later but Mark makes me promise to tell you after practice. He said I would probably make excuses if I don't tell you now. I've been wanting to tell you this since forever but I'm just afraid, you know. I'm afraid of how you're gonna react and I'm afraid that you're gonna push me away. And...and we've been, we've been friends for only a few months now but I really don't wanna ruin it just because I feel like this for you. Being around you is so fun and, and comforting and I don't wanna throw that away." Jisung rambles, cheeks red, hands moving everywhere and he stumbles around his words a few times.

"Jisung? What is it?" Chenle prods as Jisung takes a deep breath.

"The truth is...I like you, okay?" Jisung says, unaware that his words make Chenle freeze in place. 

"I like you more than anything, anyone that I ever like before. Which is stupid because before this we rarely even talk to each other. And, and it's stupid because you probably don't like me like that. You're this...this amazing guy who always shines like the sun and you're so entertaining and funny and kind and have a beautiful laugh and I'm just me, you know? I'm just an awkward kid who stares at you like a creep whenever I can. It's stupid because I like you so much and you probably don't feel the same." 

Chenle stays quiet as he tries to process everything that Jisung just said to him. Everything makes sense now.  _ Holy fuck, Park Jisung really does have a crush on him. _

Apparently Chenle's silence is taking too long and Jisung has already taken that as a sign of rejection.

"Well, that's all. I understand if you want to stay away from meㅡ"

"I like you too!" Chenle blurts out, cutting Jisung's sentences. Jisung's eyes widened, his cheeks became even more red and his lips curved into a smile of pleasant surprise.

"Y-you do?" He looks at Chenle, making Chenle shyly look downward, ignoring the heat on his face.

"I like you too, Jisung. So much." He repeats, quietly but enough for Jisung to hear.

"Oh my god." Jisung says and when Chenle looks up he's already putting his face in both of his palms, before finally looking up to Chenle, face is still red.

Jisung obviously cannot control the grin that starts to form on his face and Chenle grins back, feeling equally happy.

"So...what are we now?" Jisung asks, excitement visible in his eyes.

"I don't know, your call." Chenle teases, smiling playfully.

"Do you...do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Jisung asks.

"Hmm, I don't know." Chenle says, making Jisung whines in return.

"Maybe if you take me on a date this, Saturday?" Chenle proposes, eyeing Jisung with a playful glint.

"Anything you want." Jisung replies, his smile matching with Chenle's. Chenle feels his heart flutters.

Sooner did come faster.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


It ends a bit like this;

The both of them are on Chenle's bed with Jisung's head on Chenle's lap as he scrolls through his twitter account while Chenle plays with his hair and just stares at Jisung's handsome features. 

  


_ His hair is really soft,  _ Chenle muses.

  


The both of them just finished their first date (which is just them going to the arcade and playing some games) and right now they're just chilling in Chenle's room as Jisung thinks it's too early to go home. It's funny how comfortable they are with each other considering that they started getting close to each other around one or two months ago.

"I have a question." Chenle states, his fingers caressing Jisung's hair tenderly. Jisung looks up from his phone to look at Chenle, question marks all over his face. Chenle feels his heart flips.  _ God, Park Jisung is so adorable. _

"And what's that?" Jisung asks, eyes on Chenle still.

"Since when did you start liking me?" Chenle questions, smiling when he realizes his question makes Jisung blush. He finds out that he loves being the reason why Jisung blush.

"Do you really wanna know?" Jisung says, his voice comes out shy. Chenle nods, confirming Jisung's question. Jisung sighs before turning off his phone and putting it by his side.

"I like you," Jisung starts, taking Chenle's hand that's not busy playing with hair into his. He plays Chenle's tiny fingers and Chenle would be a liar if he said that doesn't make his whole system malfunctions.

"Since our first day in high school." Chenle feels his eyes widened in surprise after Jisung says that.

"Yeah? That long?" He finds himself asking. Jisung nods, still playing with Chenle's finger as if to distract himself from looking at Chenle.

"I do small things to get your attention but I never really have the guts to actually talk to you until this year."

"What small things?" Chenle raises an eyebrow in confusion. His question only seems to make Jisung's face even more red.

  


"I...actually joined the basketball team because I know you like basketball and would come to every basketball game the school participates in. I thought maybe I can impress you."

Jisung's confessions makes Chenle blush bright red. He's willing to do that for him? Park Jisung really can't stop making him feel like this.

"You...do that?" 

"Uhm, yes." Jisung admits, trying to cover his face using Chenle's hand.

"I'm surprised you never knew I liked you when I've been obvious all along." Jisung continues, looking at Chenle when he finally calms down from his shyness.

"You have?" Chenle looks at him in confusion.

"Yes? You give you food, I become nervous and all blushing whenever I'm with you, you even caught me staring at you! I even told you, you're one of my favourite people!" Jisung says in bewilderment. He can't believe Chenle never notices any of these.

"I thought those were friendly gestures!"

"What- what about when I ask you to be my partner for the project? I never would ask someone I'm not close with to be my partner on a project unless I like them."

"I thought you want to be friends?"

"Wow." Jisung drops his hand and looks at Chenle in both disbelief and small disappointment.

"I never knew I have a crush on a dense moron." 

"Hey!" Chenle pouts, looking at Jisung in feign sadness. "In my defense, I never would've thought that the popular Park Jisung would actually have a crush on me. It seems absurd!" 

"It doesn't seem absurd, not at all." Jisung argues as he gets up from his position to sit and shakes his head in disagreement.

He took both of Chenle's hands in his as he gazed into Chenle's eyes. 

"Tell me, why won't the popular Park Jisung have a crush on Zhong Chenle? Zhong Chenle who's talented and captivating? Zhong Chenle, who makes people feel comfortable with him in an instant. Zhong Chenle, who's funny and kind. Zhong Chenle, who's smile and laughs are so contagious. Zhong Chenle, who's beautiful inside and outside. It makes sense when Park Jisung has a crush on Zhong Chenle because only an idiot would not." Jisung's eyes never leave his as he says all of these, trying his best to convince Chenle that Jisung having a crush on him is completely normal.

"Jisung…" Chenle feels his heart beats loudly and the butterflies are spiralling around in his ribcage. His cheeks turn red and oh god, Park Jisung is truly an amazing person.

"Chenle, having a crush on you is one of the best things that I have ever done and having you returning the feelings make me feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world. It doesn't seem absurd at all." Jisung tightens his grip on Chenle's hands, looking at him with so much confidence. 

"God, Park Jisung you make me like you even more." Chenle's words make Jisung chuckles.

"You better." Jisung smiles at him, eyes sparkling and Chenle thinks Jisung's eyes are brighter than the stars.

"Can I kiss you?" Jisung asks timidly after a while.

"You can't kiss me unless you're my boyfriend." Chenle says, half-joking, making Jisung groan before looking back at him.

"Fine. Zhong Chenle, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Nice. Now can I kiss you?" 

"Gladly."

With that, Jisung leans in and presses his lips on Chenle's. Chenle eagerly returns the kiss.

  


He learns that not only Park Jisung is a great kisser, he also tastes like sweets.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


**jaemin**

so chenle 

**jaemin**

since we're right abt jisung having a crush on u

**jaemin**

need i remind u of a certain bet

**donghyuck**

i want the most expensive baskin robbins ice cream there is

**jaemin**

oreo ice cream for me

**renjun**

nice i want mint chocolate

**donghyuck**

ew

**donghyuck**

u want toothpaste flavour

**renjun**

i cant blame u for not liking it

**renjun**

only intellectuals like mint chocolate

**renjun**

cant say that abt u

**donghyuck**

>:((

**donghyuck**

fuck u

**jaemin**

anyways……..

**jaemin**

we'll be waiting for our one week free ice cream lele <33

**chenle**

i hate all of you  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk even know how but this story ends up from 5k to 14k words. its not supposed to be long but oh well. 
> 
> markren was supposed to be the side ship but i cant fit them anywhere so they got cut. this story is also from personal experience like sometimes i feel insecure being around my friends bcs they're better than me so i kinda get chenle.
> 
> im thinking abt writing lots of chenji fic or maybe even a socmed aus? but who knows.
> 
> thank u sm for reading this i hope u enjoy <33
> 
> lets be friends on twt:  
> [idyllele](https://twitter.com/idyllele?s=09)


End file.
